


Seasonal Sonnets

by kiara56



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiara56/pseuds/kiara56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some poetry I wrote for my English class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Four Seasons"

Each season has its highs and lows  
And holidays oh so jolly  
From hot burnt sand to frigid snows  
To garlands made of holly

The leaves bloom during life filled spring  
And fall in autumn’s breeze  
Then winter’s wind reigns supreme king  
And causes all to freeze

This cycle repeats every year  
With animals and plants in nature  
Clothes to wear and housing gear  
For every living creature

Join in the celebrations for there is no reason  
To not be happy during each season


	2. Chapter 2

“Spring”  
Flowers blooming from the frosted ground  
Bring color back into the world  
Rain and sunlight are soon to be found  
Giving joy to boys and girls

Snow melts quickly to water seeds  
Deep within the soil  
Bringing blossoms that attract bees  
Who begin their pollinating toil

New life emerges bright and pure  
While eggs scatter the grass  
Easter is a delightful lure  
Where renewal is presented at last

Tiny yellow chicks pepper the fields  
While the New Year’s warmth never yields


	3. Chapter 3

“Summer”  
Sweet ‘n sour lemonade and sunny days   
Begin the summer season  
Time to relax, sit out and lay  
And play without a reason

Warm light filters onto the ground  
Through a canopy of green  
Gently playing rustling sounds  
As you dance about in your jeans

Crashing waves on sandy shores  
While burning in the sun  
Bring happiness and wishes for more  
Scorching wet wild fun

Long summer days full of shining rays  
Have many chirping, singing blue jays


	4. Chapter 4

“Autumn”   
Pumpkin spice and pumpkin pie  
Fill the chilled air with cheer  
The leaves flutter as the breeze goes by  
And costumes stop children with fear

Sweaters and mugs and scarves so warm  
Brought out of closet depths  
Bowls filled with colorful candy corn  
Feed laughing and hungry guests

Trees standing tall with clothing gone  
Give signal to all who see  
Fall season appears with leaving bird song  
Showing viewers all a key

Autumn brings hot spiced apple cider  
That makes smiles just a little bit wider


	5. Chapter 5

“Winter”  
Snowflakes unique in every way  
Flutter towards the ground  
The season’s red green holiday  
Will soon be coming ‘round

Candles of evergreen pine and cinnamon spice  
Burn brightly on the mantle  
The children hope they have been nice  
To gain gifts from Santa gentle

Frozen icicles hanging from roofs  
Glisten in flashing lights  
Families return home to their roots  
Singing carols throughout the nights

Men of snow stand tall and jolly  
Till winter’s end brings warm weather folly


End file.
